Til Summer Comes Around
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Songfic. Read if you've never heard the song. Please. We'll give you a virtual cookie. The song is by Keith Urban. We own nothing.


**This story is kinda AU. Basically, Shane isn't famous, he lives near the California coast, and Mitchie lives in Kansas. Why Kansas? Because it's away from the beach.**

**We suggest listening to the song, or watching the music video to this song. Warning: it's country.**

**The music video WILL take up 6 minutes of your time, and the song WILL take up 5 1/2 minutes.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Seriously, we don't even own the computer we typed this on. Because Alex's laptop was being used by her step-brother. So we used the old desktop. Who uses a desktop these days?**

* * *

Two teenagers sat on the sand at the beach while the sun began to set.

"I'll miss you, Shane."

"I'll miss you too, Mitchie."

"I promise, I'll be back soon."

"Next summer?"

"Hopefully." Mitchie sighed.

"I'll wait for you."

"But.... what about college?"

"There are college's here. I'll go to one of those, and every summer, I'll be here waiting for you."

"I can't wait. Maybe I'll come to college here too."

"That'd be cool."

"Do you still have my phone number?"

"No, my phone broke when I dropped it off the pier and into the water."

"Well, I still have yours. I'll call you. Promise."

"Good."

"I better get going before my mom starts getting worried about me."

"See you next summer?"

"Of course." Mitchie smiled and walked away.

-----------------

5 years later, Shane is standing on the pier, looking into the ocean.

It's late at night, and although the carnival lights are still on, there's no one at the carnival except the workers.

None of the rides are moving. Shane sighs.....

----

_Another long summer's come and gone_

_I don't know why it always ends this way_

_The boardwalk's quiet_

_And the carnival rides_

_Are as empty as my broken heart tonight._

_---  
_

Shane begins to think of the memories he had with Mitchie. They seem so.... long ago. And it was.

Five years from this date, Mitchie left, and never came back.

Shane remembers going on the spinning apples. You get in and turn a wheel to spin the apple you're in.

Mitchie held onto Shane as he spun the wheel. Mitchie held on, laughing and trying to keep her food inside her.

Shane thinks of the Fourth of July. The night Mitchie said she'd be leaving soon. Shane kissed her to stop her rambling.

He knew she'd have to leave. But she told him she'd come back. Promises weren't made to be broken.

---

_But I close my eyes and one more time_

_We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly_

_The words came out_

_I kissed your mouth_

_No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly_

_You had to go I understand,_

_But you promised you'd be back again_

_And so I wander around this town_

_'Til the summer comes around_

_---  
_

Shane, in hopes that it would be easier to find Mitchie when she came back, took a job at the carnival.

Every summer, before it opened, Shane would work on the ferris wheel or whatever ride was currently needing fixing.

He had a calender that he checked off every morning, telling him many days until Mitchie would come back.

---

_I got a job working at the old park pier_

_and every Summer now for five long years_

_I grease the gears, fix the lights, tighten bolts, straighten the tracks_

_And I count the days 'til you just might come back_

Shane misses Mitchie. He'd never loved a girl like that before.

Mitchie was only his 3rd girlfriend, and he felt that they were still together, even if she never called or came back.

Shane hasn't dated since.

---

_Then I close my eyes and one more time_

_We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly_

_The words came out_

_I kissed your mouth_

_No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly_

_You had to go I understand,_

_But you swore that you'd be back again_

_And so I'm frozen in this town_

_'Til the summer comes around_

_Comes Around_

_---  
_

Shane begins to think of the time that they got stuck on the ferris wheel.

For a whole hour, they were stuck at the top. They kept making the cart they were in swing, laughing.

In Shane's flashback, he recalls Mitchie sighing and beginning to speak.

-

"Don't sweat it. Just come back, and I'll be fine." he told her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

---

Before Shane knows it, it's winter again. Mitchie still hasn't come back.

The carnival is closed down until summer.

He hasn't even gotten a phone call.

---

_And I close my eyes and_

_You and I are stuck on the Ferris wheel_

_Riding with the motion_

_And hand in hand we cried and laughed_

_Knowing that love belonged to us girl,if only for a moment_

_And "Baby I'll be back again," you whispered in my ear_

_But now the winter wind is the only sound_

_Yeah and everything is closing down_

_'Til summer comes around_

_'Til the summer Comes around_

_'Til it comes around_

_And comes around_

_And I miss you baby,_

_Oo and I miss you baby_

He prays to the Lord every night.

"Dear Heavenly Father, Please have Mitchie come back soon. Please forgive me of my sins. Please lead me in the right direction. In Jesus name, amen," he asks every night.

But will she ever be back?

* * *

**We would love to give a happy ending, but Taylor hates mushy kissy "junk" so we can't. Plus, there's no happy ending in the song.**

**But maybe, just maybe, we will add a second chapter, possibly with a happy ending! Because, the song would be over by then, and we could go into the FUTURE.**

**I've got lots of plans for this, if we get 5 reviews. (That was Alex, the whole time, by the way.)**

**And Mikki and Lisha(if you're reading this) CALL ALEX ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!**

**loveLOVEloveLOVE**

**the team of Awesome Alex and Terrible Taylor.**


End file.
